The B Team Storyline
The B Team storyline is a storyline in the Multi-Universe that leads along with M.O.D.A.B but they have their own adventures with M.O.D.A.B's 2nd in command Bender Main Characters Bender Skipper Heloise Phineas Flynn Isabella Garcia Shapiro Slade Wilson Anti Cosmo Cosma Twilight Sparkle Discord Gideon David Talon Jacob Hendricks maincharacter1.jpg maincharacter2.png maincharacter3.jpg maincharacter4.jpg maincharacter5.jpg Slade 137.jpg Anticosmodarannorris.jpg Twilight S2E25 cropped.png Discord talking with Twilight S5E7.png Gideon.png David Talon Bio-Augmentations.png Hendricks Player BOIII.jpg Major Characters Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, King Julian, Finn the Human, Django of the Dead, Marceline, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Sari Sumdac, Master Chief, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Jack Frost, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Makoto, Jesu Otaku, Captain Picard, Jack Mitchell, Gideon Other Characters Scorpion, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Ahsoka Tano, Aleu, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Spike, Princess Celestia, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Atomic Betty, Bartok, Blue, Big Boss, Snake, Soldius Snake, Brick, Butch, Cammy White, Commander Riker, Worf, Q, Carmelita Fox, Cortana, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Derek, Falco Lombardi, Flame Princess, Frida Suarez, Gregrory House, Gilbert, Gwonam, Jack O Lanturn, Jimmy Cricket, Profion, Mandark, Meta Knight, Princess Bubblegum, Princess Morbucks, Reaver, Sagat, Sandy Cheeks, Shiny Pteranodon, Terra (KH), the Sly Cooper Gang, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, Maurice, Mort, Frost, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Gru, Jake Muller, Jill Valentine, Katara, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Professor Calamitous, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Protoman, Tak, Sally Acorn, Wizardmon, Phantom R, Aang, Sherry Birkin, Fox Xanatos, the Arbiter, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Marie, Shade, R2-D2, C3P0, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Makoto, Harpuia, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Dingo, Cormack, Knox, Ilona, General "Kingpin" McDonnell, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, John Taylor, Troy Burrows and the Power Rangers Megaforce, Rachel Kane Main Villains Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, the Joker, Tarus Bulba, Discord, Vilgax, Iron Queen, Terrrance Lewis, Dornamuu, CarnEvil, BIG Cheese, Sigma, Malefor, Darkseid, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, the League of Darkness, BlackGarurumon and the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister and the Sinisters of Evil, Haythem Kenway and the Templar Order, Anarky and the Terrorist Unit, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Malcolm Hargrove, Adagio Dazzle, The Meta, Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze, Kuvira, Locus, Yellow Daimond, Sharkface, Emperor Palpatine Special Guest Stars Eddy and The V Team ( In The V Team Island Adventure and Totally Mobian Spies) Lizbeth (In The V Team Island Adventure, Totally Mobian Spies and Legends Of Light and Darkness) Slade (The V Team Island Adventure and Legends Of Light and Darkness) Anti Cosmo (The V Island Adventure and Legends Of Light and Darkness) Hades (The V Team Island Adventure and Legends Of Light and Darkness) Slade's Ensemble (Legends Of Light and Darkness) Boomer (In the V Team Island Adventure) Nina Cortex (Same as Boomer) Edd (Totally Mobian Spies) Captain Knuckles and the P Team ( The Grand Summer Season Trek and The Multi-Universal War of Destiny) The W.H.O.O.P Agency (Totally Mobian Spies) Blue and the Alpha Team (The Grand Summer Season Trek and LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour) Star Wolf (The V Team Island Adventure and The Grand Summer Season Trek) Tuxedo Lovelace (Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil) Gabriel Heywood (Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil) Death The Kid and his partners Liz and Patty (LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour) The Miracle Elite (LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour) Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance (LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour) The Star Alliance (Blackpool) The Striker Force (LOTM: Next Gen island Tour) Two other teams B Team Adventures The V Team Island Adventure (June 2011) The Great Time Travel Adventure (Dec 2011) The Grand Summer Season Trek (May 2012) Totally Mobian Spies (June 2012) Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil (With Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django, Marceline and Sari) (October 2012) The Multi-Universal War of Destiny (Feb 2013) Legends of Light and Darkness (Late Spring- Summer 2013) LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour (Spring 2014) Blackpool (Spring 2014) Future Warfare (Fall 2014/Winter 2015) *Future Warfare; Empire (Winter 2016) LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War (Spring 2016) TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storylines Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:LOTM: The Next Generation Island Tour Category:Future Warfare Category:LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War